Angel of Mine
by Cherry Maiden
Summary: Krad and Dark. Dark and Krad. Yaoi and shonenai insured with these two. UKE KRAD Rating may change! mpreg warning
1. Chapter 1

**Hellooooo And welcome to muy SECOND DNAngel fic. I kno i aint done with the other yet but hold your chocobos peeps! I had this story in my head and i kno i would forget it if i didnt get it down... I hope you like this! Im out on summer vacay so i plan to write mostly!!**

**DISCLAIMER: i DO NOT own DNAngel in anyway. Many of us fans would love to have it.**

Angel of Mine 

A lithe blonde turned in the familiar bed of his lover. He cracked an eye open and was greeted with an empty space in the bed. He blinked then moved his long blonde hair out of his face to see if his eyes were lying. They weren't. Conveniently there was a warm white robe near the bed and Krad picked it up and slid it on over his small frame. Before tying it closed he smiled down at the small lump forming around his midsection.

He walked down the stairs in a hurry, hearing a light strum of an acoustic guitar. Krad opened the door to kitchen and out to the back yard where he found his lover. Dark smiled and motioned for him to come closer to him and sit. Krad settled between Dark and the guitar and listened to him sing.

_I've got an angel,_

_She doesn't wear any wings._

_She wears a heart that could melt my own,_

_She wears a smile that could make me wanna sing._

Krad blushed and nuzzled the thief's shoulder.

_She gives me presents with her presence alone_

_She gives me everything I could wish for _

_She gives me kisses on the lips just for coming home._

He smiled. Dark **would **love the little things he did after he got back from another night of thievery.

_She could make angels,_

_Seen her with my own eyes. _

_You gotta be careful when you got good love,_

_Cause angels will just keep on multiplying._

Krad's hand went down to touch the swelling stomach of his thanks to Dark. His hand met with Dark's.

_But you're so busy changing the world,_

_ Just won't smile and you could change all of mine_

_To share the same soul _

_Oh oh oh ohhh_

_Share the same _

_Oh oh oh ohhh_

_Share the same soul_

_Oh oh oh ohhh_

_Mm mm mm mmm_

Dark set down the guitar and cupped his cheek.

"I love you, Kraddie," Dark smirked at the little nickname and kissed his blonde love gently.

"I love you, too, thief," Krad replied after the little kiss he received in his half awake state. Dark chuckled and picked his pregnant angel up and proceeded to the living room where he placed him and left to the kitchen before running up the stairs and grabbing a few things for Krad to do while he waited.

"Here, brush your hair while I make you breakfast. After that you should wash up and get dressed," Dark said in a rather rushed way.

Lucky Krad heard, "Why?"

Dark coughed, "Because…I invited the family over today."

Krad twitched, "What?"

* * *

**Short I kno but its my start! What do you think? Review if your up for it!**

**~CHERRY MAIDEN**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hellooooo And welcome to muy SECOND DNAngel fic. I hope you like this! **

**DISCLAIMER: i DO NOT own DNAngel in anyway. Many of us fans would love to have it so that way we may bend characters to our WHIM!! but no.**

LaSt TiMe!!!

"_Here, brush your hair while I make you breakfast. After that you should wash up and get dressed," Dark said in a rather rushed way._

_Lucky Krad heard, "Why?"_

_Dark coughed, "Because…I invited the family over today."_

_Krad twitched, "What?"_

_Chapter TwO_

"You KNOW they hate me!" Krad proceeded to pout and growl.

Dark went to his golden eyed lover and huggled him, "They don't hate you, they just-"

"OH NO! Don't you start that with me Mousy! I may be...parturient... BUT that doesn't mean I won't try to kill you!" Krad glared up at the black-winged angel before he sighed and lowered his golden head, "You and I both know how they hate me, so don't try to cover it up with excuses," he hissed under his breath, but loud enough for his love to hear. Dark felt saddened that his white angel reacted that way. The purple haired thief wrapped his arms around the pregnant angel the best he could and nuzzled his locks lovingly.

"I'm sorry, dear...Lets just be ready and if things get out of hand I'll take care of it, mmk?" Dark mumbled. He felt a nod against his chest and smiled, "Now, go get ready~" Krad pulled away and turned. Before he took even two steps, Dark slapped his ass, Krad squeeked on impact and before he could get him back Dark was gone.

* * *

There was a soft knock at the door at first, followed by yelling and more knocking that was getting progressively frantic. Dark rushed to the door, nervous that his 'mom', the lovely Mrs. Emiko Niwa, might have a smack down with his door for seperating her from her 'baby boy'. Swiftly he opened it and was about to greet them when a foot connected to his tenders. As predicted, she was going to bring down the door. Unfortunately, we all know what happens when your about to kick and the door swings open. Owchie... Krad had just finished making some tea to prepare for the Niwas arrival, only to walk in and find Dark crumpled on the floor holding his kidney cracker and moaning in pain.

"W....warrior down..." Dark breathed out. Krad rushed back into the kitchen and grabbed a package of ice from the freezer. Now, why would there BE a premade baggy of ice? Simple, Krad is Krad and Dark is...well...Dark. Amazingly Dark hasn't turned sterile yet.

Carefully Krad helped Dark off the floor and into his favorite chair and set the ice down gently onto Dark's love-muscle and kissed him.

"You'll be fine. That just means no more coitus activity for a while," Krad heard Dark make a NO face and whimper, which only made Krad laugh, "I was only joking Dark. I enjoy it too much, almost as much as you do."

A cough resonated from the doorway biringing Krad's attention to the unattended guests.

"Oh. You may come in. I was just preparing tea," the blonde seraph wandered back into the kitchen to finish making the tea and cookies. When he thougt that over he sighed, _I sound like a house wife..._

The Niwas entered and removed their shoes, proceeding into the living room next to the door. Emiko stood in front of the kaito and sniffled. In the next moment she proceeded to glomp him and apologize several times, mumbling how he'll never have babies now. Obviously they missed the fact the angel in the next room had an oddly protruding belly and wearing a maternity shirt.

Krad walked in moments later and just stared at the infernal woman that held Mousy. He cleared his throat to announce his presence. Everyone, that being Daiki, Kousuke, Towa, Emiko and--Hey...Were was the red-headed brat? Oh well-- looked to him. Emiko squeezed Dark more and glared at the seraph with a tray of cups, cookies, and a pot of tea.

"Dark," she said steadily,"What is _he_ doing here?" Emiko refused to stop glaring at the man in front of her. Not even when he set the tray down and calmly sat on the cozy chair to Dark's left.

Dark smiled sheepishly, "Well, this is kinda why I invited you over here. So if you could, release me and sit down so I can explain."

Slowly she released the black winged thief and sat down beside Kousuke. Krad seemed to mumble under his breath, "I don't see why we have to explain anything... especially to a Niwa."

Dark cast him a look, which Krad only turned to look at the floor. Dark sighed, "Well, as you all know, Kraddie here is with me... in the romantic kind of way. AND right now my child grows in Krad," Dark turned and smiled at Krad, grabbing his hand and giving it a light squeeze, "That's all I really need to tell all of you. Hey, wait a minute, where's Dai?"

Emiko was in shock. _How?_ **_WHY? _**Questions flowed angrily through her mind like a rushing river that didn't seem to have an end, causing her to blankly gaze at the purple haired thief.

Just as Kosuke was about to answer Dark, there was a knock at the door. Krad stood and made his way to the door and open it. Upon doing so he got an armful of fruits in a basket. Krad blinked before moving aside to whomever gave him the delicious morsels.

"DAI-CHAN!" Dark immediately shot out of his chair to greet-but-really-tackle him. Down will come Daisuke, Satoshi and all.

Krad sighed and went to the now-throughly-explored-by-Krad kitchen to set down the basket of fruit, returning to the door to remove his Kaito from their former tamers. Once parted, they sat down in whatever was available. The seraph had picked up the forgotten baggy of ice and set it back on Dark's lap.

"Well, congradulations!" Daisuke started.

Emiko turned to the little red-head and blinked, "Honey, do you even know what we were just talking about?"

The usually un-talkitive Satoshi decided to be talkitive today and answered for him, "Dark called last week and was basically causing a whole fracus about Krad having his baby. Very unfortunate for Krad I'm afraid."

Krad smiled slightly, Satoshi would never change.

"Bu...But... I thought hated each other!" Towa had decided to put in her two cents. Either that or just to have a part in this.

Dark took hold of the golden haired ones hand, "We've settled our differences and had come to a mutual agreement."

"How did you even do that? Krad wanted you dead for CENTURIES. How did you tame the untameable?" the silver haired woman questioned.

At this Krad turned and blushed while Dark began to snicker and pat Krad's unprotected bum.

"Well, if the kiddies don't mind a little adult story then I'd be more than happy to share, " Dark winked. Krad attempted to sneak back into his precious kitchen, but was caught by Dark's arm circling his waist. Thus the blonde was placed in the lap of his thief, unable to leave.

Daisuke shook his head and Satoshi just kept silent. With that okay to go ahead, Dark cleared his throat while Krad just rolled his eyes.

"It all started after Krad and I became seprate from Dai-chan and creepy..."

**Sho! What do you think? Review if your up for it! lol**

**Sorry if that unsatisfactory! I just have others i must update before i leave for SAKURA-CON 2010!! a lot of planning on my part.... *-***

**OH and free virtual sweets of your choice if you can count how many different words for penis are in this chapter!! lmao I am such a hentai! lol BWAHAHHAAAAA T.T**

**~CHERRY MAIDEN**


End file.
